KuroHigh:Fall School
by soundlessNight
Summary: You all heard of summer school correct?well, this is fall school.this is for those people who fell behind on their studies over summer break.i hope you enjoy it and ya,kinda bad summary but its a pretty good story!Maybe a suprising plot twist will aprear.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro~High: Fall School**

**Chapter:1**

* * *

There's one more month until summer break was over. Lots of students/people went out and about to the states and some to different parts of London, Paris.

Some went to end of summer carnivals and to amusement parks that are only open during the last month before the new school year begins.

But not some of the students at Kuro~High. No, instead of having the best last month before the new year for school began, they had to sit in a class room for the rest of their break until school began.

The school bell rang for fall school and the students all walked lazily to their desks and sat down and began talking to one another about the summer break.

"Alright Kids. Quiet up now." Everyone began to quiet up besides a boy named Alois Trancy, who was talking to Elizabeth Midford. But everyone calls her Lizzy for short. Except for certain people.*cough* Ciel *cough*

The Teacher turned to them and shifted his glasses and pulled out a gardening tool and extended towards them and began to grip the handle making the tool chop at them to.

"That means you too Mr. Trancy and Ms. Midford."

The two looked at each other then turned around and glared at him.

"We're sorry Mr. Wiliam Spears."they rolled their eyes and glared at the William who adjusted his glasses that gave a shine to them and showed a death glare at the both of them.

"it's Mr. William T. Spears to you Mr. Trancy and Ms. Midford." The just groaned and showed they didn't give a damn about it.

"Now. Onto roll." He grabbed his clipboard and pencil. A student shot their hand in their and before they spoke, William already gave the answer to their question.

"No I am not doing this in alphabetical order. So pay attention."

"Sebastian."

"here."

"Claude."

"over here."

"Ciel."

"here."

"Alois is here as is Elizabeth."

"Its Lizzy!"The young mistress sprung out of her chair and crossed her arms narrowing her eyes at her Fall school teacher.

William sighed and just re said his sentence with the name Lizzy instead of Elizabeth.

"Mey-rin."

"over here sir!"

"Grell."

"I'm right here William." He smirked and waved by moving his fingers.

William just stared at him then down back at his clip board.

"Absent." He wrote an A next to his name. of course he knew Grell was here, he just didn't like him and he was simply just being really creepy and gay like so he marked A.

Grell just sighed but he didn't care of course.

"Ronald."

"over here William!"

"Ronald, its Mr. William T. Spears to you Knox."

"oh, so I can't call you William but that gay thing can?"

Grell shot his head up and glared at the other reaper in the room.

William just rolled his eyes and continued roll call, ignoring the young reaper.

"Finny."

"right her Mr. William T. Spears!" the whole class looked at him like 'your…I can't even…never mind.'

"what?" Finny didn't seem to mind. He just shrugged and continued to draw on his note book.

"and finally, Celia."

"Hiya." she just continued to fix her purple nail polish and didn't care for this one bit.

"Celia, no-" he walked up to her and took her nail polish and filers and put it in a drawer in his desk "painting or fixing you nails during class." She just rolled her eyes and looked up at the chalk board.

**~~a while into class~~**

Alois looked over at Celia, who was drawing on her note pad and noticed Alois calling her name.

She leaned over and whispered. "Yeah?"

Alois leaned over and whispered as well since they both sat next to each other but in separate desks.

"watcha doing?"

"Just drawing. Why?" He just shrugged and continued 'paying attention' to what was happening on the chalk board.

"now I want you guys to pair up and work this assignment. Mey-rin, start passing out the papers."

Mey-rin just groaned and took the papers and handed them out to everyone then sat back down.

"You have 30 minutes. Begin." The class room began with chatting and William sat at his desk and began to read a book.

"Mey-rin, would you like to be partners with me?"The red head just began to blush and nodded her head and was screaming on the inside.

"Cieelllll!lets be partners okay!" Ciel just sighed and nodded.

"Very well."

As everyone got into groups, Alois and Celia were the last one's so they had to get partnered up. And bonus for them, they weren't paying attention to the entire lesson so they were so lost on what to do.(yes, I'm being sarcastic.)

"any idea one what to do Alois?"

"nope. You?"

"nope."

"Then we are screwed for sure." The two laughed and just talked a little. But, soon enough, they had to at least try on their assignment. If they didn't, they would have to have detention and scrape all the gum under the lunch tables after school.

Soon enough, time was up and they handed in their assignments.

William checked each one to make sure they didn't skip one question.

The bell for lunch finally came and before everyone could scramble out of the classroom, William gave a lecture on finishing things on time and what not. As soon as he was finished, there was literally a huge stampede to get out of that room.

William just smirked and stood up and fixed his glasses, and left the classroom and to the teacher's lounge for his lunch.

* * *

**A/N**:heyyy guys! How'd ya like it! Sorry the ending was crappy, but its kinda late where I am so my brain isn't functioning as its best since I'm tired and sick :P

also that the girl Celia, is my OC's name for Black you wanted to know a bit of backround on who she is, i made a fan fic a while back on that story on her was what happend in a dream i was in it but ill add some of that stuff later in that story.

So anyways please reviewand really hope you enjoyed Kuro~High:Fall School chapter 1! Hope to see you in the next chapter!:D


	2. Characters IntroInfo

**KuroHigh~Fall School**

**Little introduction**

**Hellooo~ I thought I might as well give u a background of the characters andhow they got there. I know I should've put this for the first entry, but I felt like you guys should've read it first to see who was all in it.(and with Celia im going to be very descriptive of her since she is new)**

**Anyways~ here it iss!**

* * *

**William T. Spears~ teacher. He's very quiet annoyed with Grell when Grell begins to (you know how Grell can act and such)**

**Sebastian Michaelis~ the sexy demon butler we all know and love. Butler to Ciel Phantomhive. Came to Fall school, because Ciel didn't want to be alone and get stuck with a bunch of people he didn't mind for.**

**Claude Faustus:the demon butler for Alois Trancy.(as you can tell, I very much dislike Claude since I didn't give him a nice intro like I did with sebbyy hehehe~)went to Fall school because he found out that Ciel Phantomhive was there he didn't want to pass up an opportunity to take his Soul~**

**Ciel Phantomhive~ The young, emo yet sexy navy haired boy we all know and some love.(yes I do love ciel~)you'd expect Ciel not to be in this, but he did fall back in English.**

**Alois Trancy~the young, blonde haired cutie that most people love and many disagree*tear*(yes I love that blonde with all my heart)and, I think we all know why Alois is in Fall if ya don't ill explain wants Ciel~ anddd he didn't do so well in little does he think, he begins to get fond a this new girl who comes into the class.**

**Elizabeth"Lizzy" Midford~ the young, happy and cheery girl who is betrothed to Ciel. She's very fun and loving.(but if ya cross her, she can go street like Patty Thompson from Soul that's scary)reason she's in Fall school, is because she needed more help with her history.**

**Mey-Rin~ the maid for the phantomhive manor. Has a HUGEE crush on sebby, and little does she know, sebby loves her , I just felt like putting her in the story XD**

**Grell Sutcliff~ the cute, and "gay" shinigami who had a thing for William and Sebastian. He had to go cause William made him.(it's a punishment for reaping souls that weren't on the "to die list" again."**

**Roanld Knox~ The orange and black hair cutie. everybody loves this reaper. Can't deny it~ he was sent to Fall school cause he was still a reaper-in-training even though he passed his test.**

**Finny~the cute, and sweet loving boy. he is kinda the teachers pet, but not really.i just decided to put him in cause I felt like it XD**

**Celia EverRose~ (this is her in the present day as are the others)Has long, blonde hair. She'd wear her hair in ponytails, but once in a while she'd wear her hair down. In a contract with a demon, but she never made a huge deal about it. her contract mark is on the side of her neck. She says it's something she got a long time ago and claims she doesn't remember when she got it. She begins to like Alois as the story progresses, and the thing they don't know about each other, they both have a contract and had a terrible life.**

* * *

**all!i know its not really detailed, I just thought id give you guys just the main Celia…XD so I really hope you guys enjoy KuroHigh~ Fall School!and ill update chapter 2 very soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**KuroHigh~ Fall School**

**Chapter 2**

**(I believe from now on im going to do this as Celia's P.O.V. but ill tell you guys if I mix it up)**

* * *

" carefully. Are sure you'd like to make a contract with me. Knowing the consequences that are in this deal."

"I am. Now, stop stalling and make me this deal."

A smirk came upon the young demons face. He knew he had found his new pray, and knowing. This soul was special.

"Of course, my young mistress."

The mark was placed on the side of my neck. So demons know that I am in a contract with a demon. People ask why I have a certain mark placed upon my neck. I would tell them I got it when I was 13. But didn't know the reason why. I said, that I lost my memories from that day.

My name Is Celia EverRose. And I am in a contract with my butler, Jasper Zedlock.

* * *

"Celia." I stared down at my salad, playing with the small round tomato. And never liked that fruit. Not at all. And I still wonder why Jasper keeps giving me this. Its terribly horrid.

"Celia." I thought of the day I made a contract. Why I made it. And how I summoned him. The smirk that brought upon his face when we made that contract, I knew he was going to devour my soul acting as if it was a child's favorite food. Eating it like it was the greatest thing in the world. A taste that you would almost never have it again.

"Celia!" I looked over and saw that Alois was shaking my shoulders, trying to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry about that Alois."

"The hell Celia! I thought something was wrong with you!"He crossed his arms and sat across from me on the lunch tables.

"Well,sorry~" I crossed my eyes and narrowed my purple eyes at the blonde. He just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, since William is making us partner up for that project that he gave us suddenly, I was wonderin if we can meet up at my manor and work on it."

"Wow. Never thought you'd wanna work on something so early Alois."

He rolled his eyes at me and I just giggled a bit.

"Thought I get it over with."

"haha okay. Well, I think that's fine. Jasper said he had to talk and show the servants how to "be better" and "not so clumsy" so, I don't think he'll notice if I'm out for a bit."

"Hm. Okay. You sure he won't notice?"

"Hah. Ya, I mean, when he starts to work and stuff, he'll get carried away and such."

"Alright. Well, let's just meet up at the front of the school. William said he wanted me to talk about 'not paying attention' or 'not working to his expectations' its stupid." He crossed his arms when I laughed a bit. Lunch was soon over and we all went to class and William told us what to use for the project and such.

I waited in the front of the school for Alois. After a couple minutes, Ciel came out and we started talking about stuff.

"So how's Sebastian?"

"eh. Alright I guess. I kinda wish I didn't bring him to the school, because who knows what the servants back at the manor are doing."

"well, I'm sure if Bard doesn't have a flame thrower. You guys should be fine."

"…" he stared and his eyes began to widen

"SEBASTIAN! WE HAVE TO HEAD BACK TO THE MANOR THIS INSTANT!" in just one second, Sebastian, his butler, stood by his side and looked down.

"Whats wrong my lord?"

"we left the flame throwers out again with Bard."

There was a long pause and Sebastian quickly guided him to the carriage. Ciel said goodbye on his way out, and they left.

"Sorry it took so long."

"its fine. Where's Claude?"

"he left already to prepare the manor for your arrival."

"Oh! okay." I smiled a bit and we walked down the street towards his manor since the manor was so close.

* * *

When we entered the mansion, Claude was there to greet us and proposed he'd make some fish and chips. Since we both adored it.

"Wow. Your mansion is huge." I looked around as I walked in and walked up the master stair case."

He laughed as we entered his studies. He threw his bag on the ground a flopped on the couch.

"So Alois. What should we start with first." I kneeled down on the ground and grabbed some supplies out of my bag and laid them all out on the glass coffee table.

"ughh… uhh. I don't know. I wanted to talk to you about something first."

"Um okay." I stood up and sat on the sofa next to him and he sat up.

"So, I was thinking of doing another costume ball."

"another? What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot I didn't know you at the time."

"That's fine. Anyways, you wanted to do a costume ball?"

"Pre~cisely!" He hopped off the couch and placed his hands on his hips and smiled.

"Okay… and when did you want to do that?"

"Tonight! And I need your help!"

"is that why you wanted me to come over?"

"um…ya…."

"You know. You could've just asked me to come over and help me."

"ya… Sorry!"

"It's alright. If you told me that, I could've grabbed my costume and got changed over here if it was alright."

"It would be fine if you did." He smiled and turned when he saw Claude come in with his cart that held the Fish and chips.

"Here you go, your highness." He placed the places softly on the glass table and placed out the napkins and gold silver ware.

"Claude. I want you to begin preparing the costume ball tonight."

"Of course." He quickly bowed and took the food cart and pushed it out of the room.

* * *

~~when the mansion all ready and stuff and Jasper comes over to bring Celia's costume~~

"Thank you Jasper!"

"You're welcome, my lady."

We went into a guest room that Hannah and showed us, and I got changed in there.

"My Lady. Do you need help tying that?"I struggled a bit when tying my corset. I sighed and nodded a bit as he chuckled to himself and tied it for me.

I threw on my Cleo Patria dress and Jasper helped me with my shoes and hair. I guess you can say it's odd for a boy to know how to help a lady with this kind of stuff. But we got used to it after a month or two after the contract was made. And it was never really awkward. I mean yes, he did struggle how to react on helping me get dressed. So I said I'd do the stuff that he wouldn't feel comfortable with, and he;s do the rest. And it was fine by me.

"My Lady?"

I turned around and looked up at Jasper and tilted my head a bit.

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to cover the mark?"

I looked down and thought.

"Yes."I grabbed my gold necklace that matched and it did cover the mark surprisingly. I for how thick it was.

"Claude needed my help with guiding the guests in. Please excuse me." He bowed and left the room. I looked at the mirror and straightened out my skirt and twirled a little in it.

I turned around when I heard a knock at the door.

"My lady, My lord wanted me to inform you that the guests were here."  
"Alright." She bowed then closed the door.

I walked out of the room and headed for the ball room and twiddled with my ring that was on my left hand on my ring finger.

I looked down at the Amethyst diamond and frowned a bit and held it close to me. I felt some one placing their hands on my shoulders and turned around and was about to grab the small gun I hid in my pocket in the back.

"Scared you did I?"

I dropped my hand to my side and stared Alois.

"Damn it Alois!"I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You should step up on your game. At this rate, I'll end up beating you at the bet."

"No way!"

"I've scared you twice now. You give up."

"Hey! Whenever I try to scare you don't! it's not fair!"

"I told you. I don't get scared so easily."

I growled at him and just continued walking down the hall and Alois walked behind me.

"So what are you anyways?" I stopped in my tracks and turned on my heal and stared at him and smiled a bit.

"A bat. What about you?"

"Cleo Patria." We both smiled and continued walking until we reached the ball room.

When we walked out there everyone greeted us as we did of them. Alois was talking to a bunch of people and I stood by the wall and twiddled with my ring.

I looked up and saw Jasper standing by my side as usual.

"Did you get any information?"

"No, The mansion was locked so I couldn't get in."

"even the windows?"

"yes. I'm sorry my lady." He bowed as I sighed. I Glared at Ciel who was just across the hall talking to his fiancée. As I glared at him, someone blocked my way very quickly.

"Oh. Hello Sebastian."

"Hello. I was wondering if I could talk with Jasper if you don't mind."

"Of course not." I pulled Jasper's tail coat and he bent down and kneeled.

"I want you to get information from him. That means, make sure you know that he's the one. Got it?"

"Yes. My young mistress."


End file.
